


When You Think I Don’t Notice

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Scott notices the way Nolan looks at him. He just misses the meaning. Luckily Isaac, Stiles, and Theo are there to spell it out for him.





	When You Think I Don’t Notice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auddieliz09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/gifts).



> For Autimn, who wanted “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/183324052173/fanfic-prompts) of prompts.

There’s the look again. The look of want and longing. It always has his stomach flipping in ways he hasn’t felt in years. He feels sixteen again. Ducking his head to hide his blush whenever a pretty girl (or in this case boy) looks at him.

Scott’s just glad Nolan isn’t a werewolf so he can’t tell the way Scott reacts everytime he looks at him like that. 

He tells himself it’s just a crush on Nolan’s part. That he’s young and he’ll get over it. Nolan’s almost always out with someone anyway. Smelling of different people. What he feels for Scott is nothing more than what he feels for anyone else. 

And that’s the problem. 

Because Scott does notice the looks. He wants them to mean something more than what they are. He wants to be able to give into their call. But he never does. Not because he doesn’t want Nolan. But because he wants something more serious.

He tells Isaac as much when he asks Scott why he doesn’t just ask Nolan out.

“You’re an idiot,” Isaac tells him. “Actually, you both are. I told him this would never work.”

“What are you talking about?” Scott asks him.

“Nothing,” Isaac says. “I am not getting in the middle of this.”

“But you already are,” Scott says. 

Isaac points a finger at him, “Not anymore. You two can figure this out on your own.”

Stiles snorts, “Are we talking about the Nolan thing?”

“What Nolan thing?”

“Oh please,” Stiles says. “You two are clearly into each other.”

“Yeah but he doesn’t want anything serious,” Scott says.

“Are you serious?” Stiles asks, before turning to Isaac. “Is he serious?”

“Unfortunately I think he is,” Isaac says. “Not that I’m involved.”

“Involved in what?” Theo asks.

“The Nolan situation,” Stiles says.

Theo smirks and leans against the counter, “Oh that. Is he finally going to ask him out?”

“Nope because he thinks Nolan doesn’t want anything serious.”

Theo stares at him a moment, face completely blank. Before he starts laughing.

“How is this funny?” Scott asks. “Nolan has been seeing other people. A bunch of people.”

“Idiots,” Isaac mutters.

“Have you seen him with anyone?” Stiles asks him.

“Well no,” Scott says, his face pinching in confusion. “But he smells like other people.”

“Because he goes out and practically plasters himself to people at clubs and other places until he smells like them,” Theo tells him.

“Why would he do that?”

“To make you jealous,” Stiles says. “Which is stupid. We tried to tell him it wouldn’t work. Clearly it’s had the opposite effect.”

“He wanted to make me jealous?” Scott asks. 

“Yes!” All three of them shout.

“He  _ likes _ you,” Theo says. “He just never thinks you notice him.”

“I always notice him,” Scott says.

“Then tell him that.”

“Please,” Isaac mutters. “So this madness can end.”

“Okay,” Scott says, taking a deep breath. “I will.”

“Awesome.”

“But you three need to leave.”

Stiles actually looks offended, “Why do we have to leave?”

Theo rolls his eyes, “Probably because he doesn’t want an audience when Nolan gets here.”

“Fine by me,” Isaac says, getting to his feet. “I don’t need to see it.”

“I feel like someone should make sure you actually go through with it,” Stiles says.

Scott laughs and pushes him towards the door. “I will. Now go.”

“We need to,” Isaac says, taking Theo’s hand and pulling him along. “Nolan’s here.”

Isaac’s right. Scott can hear Nolan walking up the sidewalk towards the house. He suddenly feels nervous. 

Stiles must notice, because he rests his hand on Scott’s shoulder. “You’ve got this buddy.”

Scott nods, sending him a grateful smile. “Thank you. Now go.”

Isaac opens the door just as Nolan’s raising his hand to knock.

“Hi Nolan! Bye Nolan!” Isaac calls as he moves past him. Theo and Stiles follow.

Nolan looks confused as he steps inside. Scott closes the door behind him.

“Where are they going?” Nolan asks, following Scott into the living room.

“I don’t know,” Scott says. He can feel Nolan’s gaze on him. He doesn’t turn his head but let’s his eyes glance over. The look is there, but now that Scott knows to look he can see there’s more to it. 

“I just needed to talk to you,” Scott tells him.

“Oh,” Nolan says, fidgeting with the sleeves of his jacket. “What about?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice,” Scott says, wanting to get right to the point. 

“And how is that?” Nolan asks. Scott can tell he’s trying to act casual, but he can hear his heart beating faster. He’s nervous.

“Like you want me,” Scott says. “At first I thought that’s all it was. I thought you wanted me the same way you wanted all those other people I smelled on you. But now I know it’s different. That there weren’t other people.”

“You talked to Isaac,” Nolan sighs.

“And Stiles and Theo,” Scott says. “And it’s a good thing I did. Because this whole time I’ve been holding back, thinking you didn’t want anything serious. I couldn’t see what was really there.”

“But you do now?”

“I do. I see the softer looks that you try to hide. The smiles and the lingering glances. It’s more than physical.”

“Of course it is.” Nolan slowly steps closer.. “Anything with you could never just be physical Scott. Because you…” He stops in front of Scott, moving his hand up to rest over his heart. “You love. You deserve someone that loves you.”

Scott tries to take a deep breath, but all he can smell is Nolan. Just Nolan. “You think that could be you?”

“I want it to be,” Nolan says, his voice quieter than before. 

“So do I.”

Scott kisses him, slow and deep. His hands come up to hold either side of Nolan’s neck, needing to feel his skin and his pulse thrumming beneath his fingers. Nolan’s hand fists in his shirt while the other moves behind Scott’s back and pulls him closer. 

They pull back, resting their heads together as they pant for air. 

“About time!” 

Scott looks outside to see Isaac standing there with Theo and Stiles. He rolls his eyes and moves a hand over, closing the curtains. 

“You know they can still hear us,” Nolan says.

“I don’t care.” Scott grabs his hand and leads him to the couch. “Want to watch a movie?”

“Only if we can cuddle.”

Scott laughs and pulls him into his arms, “Of course we can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
